


At Last

by Verabird



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Chains, Dehumanization, Desk Sex, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Humiliation, M/M, Montreuil-sur-Mer, Reluctant Obedience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verabird/pseuds/Verabird
Summary: “I will hurt you because you deserve it. Because I deserve to see it.”Valjean is caught and bound in his former office and Javert can't help himself.





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellamason](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellamason/gifts).



“And now we are alone.”

Javert had a habit of sounding disturbing at the best of times, but now his voice landed like ice and Valjean felt true fear. He stood meekly, his head bowed, his hands clasped together before him. He was doing his best considering his wrists were manacled together with a short chain, a longer one extending from between them, finishing in Javert’s own fist.

He had been caught, it had been excruciating, and now he was to be send back to prison. Or perhaps worse. He was not sure which he preferred at this point, a swift execution, or the promise of hard labour that would surely destroy him within a few years. He was strong, yes, but older, and the wild young spirit within him that had propelled him through nineteen years was now well and truly crushed.

What would Bishop Myriel think of him now? What would that kind man say if he could see Valjean brought so low? Likely he would forgive him again, and that would be worse than anger. At least Javert wore his anger on his sleeve.

They were to wait for a wagon sent from the prison to take him away. Now, the very act of standing in his office - his former office - was one of torture. Surrounded by the trappings of wealth and freedom, but bound and caught in Javert’s snare.

“I will make no pretence of it Valjean, for that is who you are, I have been waiting a long time for this moment.”

“We have been alone together before,” Valjean said softly. “Many times.”

Javert laughed and gave the chain an almost playful tug. “I have been alone with the disguise you wear, with your deceit, alone with your falsehood, but now I am alone with you.”

Javert laughed again and it was cold and cruel and disturbing and Valjean shivered.

“The punishment you receive will not be enough. It could never, for you are the worst of criminals. A thief!”

Valjean thought for a moment that he could think of worse crimes. Murder? Assault? But, then he recalled the face of the kind Bishop as it was revealed he had stolen his silver, and the tears of the boy as he stole a single coin. No, Javert was right, to be a thief was to be the worst of criminals. It was a corrupted state, and he, Valjean, had been a fool to believe he could set himself free.

“My duties are always pleasurable,” Javert continued. “But this! Ah this! This is the finest I have performed in my time as Inspector. Even on the streets of Paris nothing could be so exciting as capturing a criminal such as you Valjean, a low criminal, it is pleasure at its finest. To have captured you Valjean, that is my finest pleasure.”

Valjean nodded. It was best to let Javert wax lyrical and not argue. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly for a few moments. When he opened them he gave a small start and tried to jump back, but Javert had shortened the chain and was gripping it tightly. He was suddenly much closer than before, his face almost brushing Valjean’s, predatory breath landing across his face.

“Javert, I-...” Valjean murmured softly.

Javert yanked with the chain and reached a hand up to grasp Valjean’s face between his fingers. “You dare,” He hissed. “That is not a name that shall grace your lips.”

“I-...Ja-.Inspector. Inspector, my apologies, I-”

Javert slapped him. It sent Valjean reeling for he wasn’t expecting it, but then Javert was grasping him by the hair and setting him upright again.

“I have waited so long,” He muttered, more to himself than Valjean. Valjean watched the way Javert’s eyes raked over his body, taking in everything but his face, it was predatory and terrifying. Javert was viewing him like an object and not a man. Perhaps that was what he deserved. “Yes, you have withheld so much, but now Valjean, now I shall have it.”

Javert took his end of the chain and walked with a sudden purpose over to the mayor’s desk. Here he knelt and fastened the chain in three round motions to one of the legs. It forced Valjean to lurch forward, his body pressing to the surface of the desk, his lips pressed to the wood.

“Inspector, what are you doing?”

“I will not answer your questions. It would be best not to speak.”

“But, Inspector-”

“Enough!” Javert ran a fist through Valjean’s hair and pulled sharply, forcing his head back. “I demand silence whilst I take what I am owed.”

Valjean whimpered as Javert’s nails dug harshly into his scalp. Javert’s eyes were wild and bright, despite his immaculate appearance he looked dishevelled somehow, he was manic, lost. His desires had taken over and logic had fled the room. As long as Javert saw Valjean as an object and nothing more he would take all he could.

Javert slipped a finger into Valjean’s waistband and tugged gently. “You have hidden much from me. Your identity, your soul, your life, it is bared now, it is all mine. How about that, Monsieur le Maire?”

“Good God,” Valjean murmured. “Inspector, you know not what you do.”

“I know!” Javert cried out. “I am aware of what you have kept from me, now I will take year’s worth of it.”

“Please think, my God Javert, you will do something you regret.”

Instantly Javert’s fist was back in Valjean’s hair and yanking hard. “I told you not to use my name. It is not to fall from those filthy lips.” Javert brought his other gloved hand to his mouth and began pulling it off with his teeth. Then he took the leather glove and balled it up before pressing it against Valjean’s lips. “Open up.”

Valjean tried to turn his face away, but Javert worked his fingers into Valjean’s jaw and pried his mouth open, stuffing the leather into his mouth.

“Ah! At last! The silence, it is beautiful Valjean, it is all I have dreamed of. Your criminal mouth giving me orders for years, and now, now you will not have that right.”

Valjean let out a muffled moan, tasting bitter leather in his mouth and feeling utter despair.

“What is that Valjean? It is you who has regrets now is it?”

Javert reached for the front of Valjean’s trousers and set to unfastening them, letting them pool round his ankles. Valjean made a useless noise of protest which turned into a groan of shame as Javert began running his bare palm along Valjean’s naked thighs and arse.

“This!” Javert exclaimed triumphantly. “This is everything.”

His fingers slipped between Valjean’s arse cheeks and began lewdly massaging his whole. Valjean breathed heavily through his nose and tensed instinctively. Javert grasped his thigh with his free hand to hold him in place. “You will not escape this time. I will have you here until I am done.”

Valjean clinked the chains binding him uselessly and fell deeper into his sorrow. He writhed uncomfortable as Javert began tracing delicate lines with his fingertip causing him to shiver at the touch.

“I wish to hurt you,” Javert said quietly. Valjean froze.

“Yes Valjean, it;s true. I have held back for so long, but now, what is to stop me?”

Valjean wanted to call out and tell Javert that morals could stop him, the eye of the law, God Himself, but Javert in this state was unstoppable. One could not fight this storm.

“This is going to hurt,” Javert said, his voice still oddly calm. Valjean set to bracing his feet on the floor, preparing himself for what was to come. He clenched his teeth, desperate to hide his pain from Javert who was desperate to see it most. He didn’t want to make a sound, but already he could hear himself whimpering in shame and fear.

The next thing he felt was Javert’s cock pressed up against him, not entering him just yet, it was almost a warning.

“I will hurt you because you deserve it. Because I deserve to see it.”

Javert breached him in one painful movement.

Valjean let out a pitiful whine and he was disturbed at his own weakness. Yet Javert showed no mercy. He thrust without focus or clarity, he was reckless in his motions, his hands clutched to Valjean’s thighs so tight that his fingernails left deep crescent shaped marks. Valjean bit down on the makeshift gag in his mouth and was grateful that he wouldn’t bite his tongue. He tasted bitterness and shame as Javert thrust deeper, shoving him into his own desk with each motion. His body tensed up which only made the pain worse and soon he was reduced to a mess of tears and whimpers.

Javert was full of repression, pent up fury was now released, and it tumbled out quickly in a desperate yet triumphant shout. Valjean shuddered as he felt Javert come inside him and then remain still for several moments.

“Don’t struggle,” Javert said breathlessly. “It will be worse if you do.”

Valjean was resting limp on the desk, wondering what could possibly make Javert believe he was in a state fit to struggle.

He felt Javert slip out, the continued sounds of heavy breathing, then footsteps, then silence. Had Javert left him alone? Naked and bound, bent over his own desk, ready to be discovered in all his shame at any moment? A while later he heard Javert’s heavy booted footsteps again and he almost breathed a sigh of relief. Wordlessly, Javert knelt and unwound the chain, pulling until Valjean rose to his feet. Javert pulled the glove out his mouth, examined it for a moment, then shoved it in his pocket.

He looked up and saw Valjean’s flushed cheeks streaming with tears. He stared for a long while then nodded.

“You deserved that,” Javert spoke softly. Valjean stared back at him, both of them directly meeting each other’s gaze. Valjean swallowed before nodding slowly in agreement.


End file.
